The plasma polymerization coating treatment is an important surface treatment technique because of its advantages over other conventional techniques. For example, in plasma polymerization coating, polymers can be directly attached to a desired surface where the chains are growing, which reduces the overall number of steps necessary for the coating. Other advantages include a wider selection of monomers, as compared to conventional chemical polymerization techniques. To perform plasma polymerization coating, a substrate to be treated can be first placed in a vacuum chamber, and then a carrier gas and a gaseous organic monomer are dispersed into the vacuum chamber. The gaseous organic monomer is turned into a plasma state by discharging electrical power to the monomer to produce various types of reactive species. Next, addition reactions between the reactive species and the monomer, or between the reactive species themselves, take place and form a polymer film on the substrate's surface. In certain applications such as hydrophobic or oleophobic film coating, nanoscale plasma polymerization coating is capable of producing results with highly desirable characteristics.
However, due to various shortcomings in existing designs of conventional plasma nanocoating equipment, conventional plasma polymerization processing often suffers from production limitations, resulting in small batch size, low efficiency, high cost, and poor batch uniformity.